Television viewing for backseat passengers traveling in moving vehicles has been found to be useful to a broad range of travelers from busy executives who maintain a chauffeured driven limousine to children and adults on family trips and vacation. Telecommunication transportation equipment and apparatus existing presently suffer from several problems with regard to ease and portability of use, as well as protection of the transported equipment such as a television monitor. These problems include deficiencies in equipment size, modularity, water resistant integrity, internal and external structural support, remote power supply capability, user and equipment access, storage capacity, and design compatibility with the vehicle and/or vehicle platform such as a center floor console, center armrest, etc., all of which are addressed and overcome by the present invention.
Therefore there remains a need for a removable television tote bag for receiving a TV unit therein for placement on a center armrest within a moving vehicle, as well as a harness strapping system for mounting of the television tote bag to the front seats and the center armrest of the passenger vehicle. Additionally, the television tote bag needs to be of a two part construction having an inner bag and outer bag fitted together for increased internal and external structural support for housing the TV unit therein.